dino_locosfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy
Timothy is a silver tank-dinosaur locomotive who is currently in the form of an evil, demonic ghost. He serves as a major antagonistic force in ''Sodor Monsterverse''; First appearing during the events of the 9th Arc, he encounters the more gentle-natured dinosaurs (namely Thomas, Edward, Henry, James and Toby) and triggers a long desperate battle with them. He later reappears in the very next arc (''Sudrian Cataclysm''), as one of the many monsters controlled by the Androids invading Sodor. General Information Design Although he is commonly depicted as nothing more than a simple recolor of Thomas, Timothy in this AU happens to have overall sharper yet duller characteristics, most notably the spines, claws, and tail. He particularly has rather slightly abnormal body-proportions, such as larger hands/feet and a more-pronounced chest. Timothy's metallic coat is a dark, translucent silver with several lighter tones around the legs and shoulders. His fur-crest appears rather shaggy and wavy, while his tail-fin set is much shorter than Thomas' (as well as having three fins below the tail). His eyes are black, with red glowing pupils, and he also possesses distinctive shark-like teeth. Unlike many other dinos, who generally wear black security-bracers, Timothy sports studded maroon cuffs, and his signature accessory is labeled with the number 0. Behavior Very little is known about Timothy before he became a ghost, but only a few information was revealed about his past-self, such as having a brief confrontation with Edward. According to the humans' info, he "acted quite irritable back when he was alive, though not nearly as irritable as himself now.", indicating that Timothy must've been less brash and violent than what he ended up becoming. In his ghostly state, Timothy displays a downright merciless demeanor, to the point where he is bent on nothing more than the thrill of destruction. Due to this, he is easily viewed as hostile towards both his own kind and humans alike, and will not hesitate to destroy other lifeforms as well. Timothy also uses forms of trickery and improvisation; he smashes a certain building down to distract the people nearby then disable their weapons, as well as (temporarily) possessing Edward's body, which he freely controls to spam his fire-breath and even try to capture a few humans. Even after his defeat (in which he gets blasted into the sea and later vanishes), Timothy still remains an evil monstrosity. His deeds and intentions are what many of the more-benevolent monsters would normally fear of having. Trivia Development * Timothy was going to have to have major scars and wrinkles around his face. While a few wrinkles were used on him, scars-concept was scrapped because it made the character feel rather "too edgy". * From an artistic standpoint, Timothy's body-proportions mostly didn't matter, as his design was merely intended to look imposing and threatening. * Timothy's buck-teeth from his original face were removed, since it made him appear somewhat "goofy" rather than "scary". * Timothy was initially intended to be a brother of Thomas, although due to his rather confusing "relation" to Edward. General * Originally, Timothy was created as a titular fan-character for a particular fan-made film on YouTube called "Ghost Train: The Untold Story of Timothy". His popularity ultimately grew, and the character eventually spread through various media. * As a recolor, Timothy was initially made merely using re-edited artwork of Thomas. * He is the first fan-made character to make an official appearance in the AU. Category:Dino Locos (AU)}} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Males